Death, of the humans
by DarkDragonHoshi
Summary: Itachi and Deidrah are dragons, until they meet two beautiful oc's of mine and end up turned into humans?


_It was finally time for our yearly plundering run. We were going to attack the cities surrounding our cave. My friend Neko and I love plundering it was our favorite hobble. Last night we were arguing over wither we should blunder more than once a year. I said we had to give the people time to get more money. Last year we got 100,000 pounds our horde is growing very fast, soon it will fill one of our rooms, When the sky was Dark with night and light with moon, we left our cave for the first town Ledonia Where the merchants lived. We got much treasure from there in the past. "RAWR" the roar of a dragon reached my ears. _

"_Neko? Did you hear that?" I shouted over the rush of the wind. _

"_Yes Hoshi, but I don't care…..Lets go fight"_

"_No…I better go alone remember what the oracle said, 'you mustn't fight, with those wounds you will die,' I don't want you to die!"_

"_Humph...fine get lots of treasure and call if you need help," she wheeled around and flew away, leaving a dripping trail for crimson blood on the ground as she took off. As I flew toward Ledonia the smell of burning hit my nose. "NO!" I gasped we never burned the Ledonia it was the only completely eleven made city left, and seeing as the elves had left many years ago there was no way to repair it after a fire or attack! I began to fly faster. "You STUPID HUMANS, were are the DRAGONS." I heard a dragon roar. Then I got a glimpse of it in the smoky darkness. IT WAS HUGE._

"_The dragon is right here!" I roared at its back. "HOSHI NOOOO FLY AWAY!" I heard the only elf I knew scream then all was quiet._

"_Ah so your name is Hoshi," an eerily deep voice whispered from the darkness. A pair of glowing blood red eyes burned through the smoke. _

"_Yes and I will only tell you once, LEAVE MY CITY," I whispered with all the menace I could muster. There was a chuckle from front of me then suddenly light was burning the smoke away. I understood immediately and began to send raging plumes of fire into the sky. The dragon wanted to see me! It was going to be a fight! "Neko? " I called out hesitantly with my mind. "Are you there?" "Of course silly, do you need help are you dyeing?" "He's amazing!" I gasped, he was. I just looked up when suddenly he was right in front of me! Black as a moonless night with blazing red eyes, he was absolutely amazing. "Ahh" I gasped as he walked toward me, no sign of anger or hate, only…could it be….love?  
"My, my and to think I was getting ready to destroy you, how could anyone destroy, actually, hurt something with your beauty" I looked down in embarrassment. Legolas was watching in amazement as the dragon took another step forward and nuzzled my neck. "Thank you, but I have a slight problem with you." I said "And that would be what I ask?" he said tilting his head at me. "Did you start this town on fire because if you did it is in my code to kill you?" I whispered sadly. "well then you are very lucky because I didn't burn down this amazingly beautiful town, did you hear me ask were the dragons are, I was asking which way the dragons that started the fire went, and because of the stupid dragon fear, they all just stood there looking at me like idiots so I exploded" he explained with a wink and a shrug of the shoulders. "good," I sighed "HEY SMART ONE I AIN"T HEARING NO FIGHTING WHO IS THIS JERK THAT IS BURNING DOWN OUR TOWN!" I heard Neko shout through our mental link. "Neko relax, he didn't start the fire, Legolas was about to tell me who did when you interrupted me so relax and I'll update you later." I replied. "Ok Legolas you can continue." I said after I had composed myself after Nekos random shouting episode. "As I was starting to say after you weirded out on me, the dragon was white, and there was a dark elf riding on its back," I gasped I knew exactly who it was and why they were mad. It was our enemy Akira and his dragon, Stormbringer, sharp claw, big tooth, bright fire, ( all dragons have long names mine is , AmethystRain, Hoshi, Darkness, night, bright teeth, long horn, fast wing, light as air, but everyone just called me Amethyst, or rain, but mainly Hoshi ) " Great!" I said sarcastically, and then started sobbing. A gentle wing brushed over my back as the mysterious male dragon tried to comfort me. Another hand reached out and rubbed my shoulder, it was Legolas, " thank you I don't know what came over me just stress probably but anyways now that the fire is out I might as well go back to my cave before Neko explodes," I mumbled as I wiggled out from the Black dragons wing. "Would it be alright if I came with you, I want to meet this mysterious Neko!" responded the dragon with a chuckle. "Alright," I responded with a small smile. We both took a running leap of the cliff that was the back border of the town and I lead the way through the clean crisp summer air which was refreshing from the hot, smoky air that surrounded the Ledonia in a cloud." You live up in the Arcian Mountains? I live on north of here, we are not that far, Do you think your friend would mind if we took a little detour and got my friend Deidrah, oh yes by the way my name is Itachi, it means-"_

"_I know what it means weasel!" I teased. _

"_Humph…fine then, I see how it is." He laughed and swooped toward me,  
"That's all you got?" I laughed as I attacked him with my wings, aerial fighting was my specialty, I was extremely clumsy on land! We had swerved toward the north and was following the Karuishi River. _

" _How far is it I can feel Neko getting anno- OOOPH" I was hit from above by a huge white mass. "ITACHI RUN! IT'S AKIRA AND THE DARK ELF!" I screamed as I plummeted and at the very last second snapped open my wings and soared upward as fast as I could were, Akira and the dreaded elf were entangled. "NEKO I NEED YOU ITS AKIRA HES ATTACKING ITACHI!" _

"_is the fight aerial?"_

"_YES STUPID! JUST HURRY!"_

"_no." she responded and shut the mental link. I heard her whisper one last thing "trust your instincts, aerial fighting is your strong point use his size against him," then she was gone. I took in a deep breath and sent a plume of fire headed right for Akira. _

"_Hoshi help!" I looked up to see Itachi, being held by magic, the dreaded elf had used the one thing that dragons hate….magic….yes we have magic of our own but we can only call upon it in times of great need and sometimes not even then will it come to us. Suddenly I just let go and my instincts took over. Was suddenly on top of Akira, attacking the stupid elf. I reached out with my mind until I found his, The lucky thing about dragons was that our mind can't be controlled by human, elf, or other dragon so we don't need stupid mental protection, which to my luck this elf forgot, I clamped down on his mind ending the string of energy and the magic. Itachi was able to move and he whirled around._

"_Go Itachi, get help, hurry I will be fine as long as I hold the elf's mind, Akira is nothing without him" I yelled as I turned to attack the confused dragon, While I had the elves mind I dug in trying to find out why they attacked me then a shocking thread of thought hit me…..Akria loved me and was chasing of a suitor. I heard the elf laugh "you stupid dragon, I can't believe that you just realized now. I love you and you will be mine." The Elf spoke. It was strange, hearing the dragons thoughts come out of the elf's mouth. _

"_Well I happen to be taken by another so !" I shouted as I dug my claws into his belly, sending blood gushing out. He screamed in pain. Finally I let go just as Itachi arrived with another male dragon. I turned to attack Akria but he was gone, I saw him flying out over the plains one wing hanging funny and the other full of gashes where I had bit it.  
"WHOA, that was amazing un!" I heard a voice call out as the males approached. I turned to see the gold dragon look at me with awe. _

"_Why thank you," I smiled at Itachi. As I smiled I mentally assessed myself for any serious injuries. My leg was bleeding pretty badly, and my wing had a small tear, and I was very, tired. I was semi-aware as a I plummeted toward the river below. But suddenly there was something underneath me holding me. It was Itachi; I reach my mind toward his because I was too tired to speak. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "Hahahaha your asking me if I'm ok you're the one that just about died not from a huge dragon which you just kicked the ass of but from plummeting because you were exhausted, and you're asking me if I'm ok, hahahaha!" he laughed at my question. Suddenly, I was laid gently on the sheep skins that was my bed. We were home. "God Damn you girl, you just about gave me a heart attack fainting like that!" I heard Neko yell then gasp as Deidrah walked in. " h-h-hello," she stuttered. I laughed to myself. Itachi, glanced down on me, I realized I was laying with my head on his paws. I reached out with my mind again. " hello…umm I have a question," I whispered _

"_and that would be…" he responded._

"_are we together now?" I asked hesitantly_

"_yes , if you want to be… I know I do," he smiled down on me. In response I lifted my head up and kissed him. Suddenly I felt myself changing, my magic was making me into a human! I looked over and saw it was happening to all of us. _

"_What the…"_

"_What's going on?" Everyone gasped as they looked at each other, we all had some part of our dragon existence, I had my wings, Itachi had his red eyes, which I realized were sharugan, Deidrah had his golden hair and explosive properties, Neko had her fire, but we all had one thing in common we were a mix between human and dragon. Not fully human, not fully dragon, somewhere in between. _

_~~~~~END OF BOOK 1~~~~~~~_

~~~~BOOK 2~~~~


End file.
